A Grim Future, A Bright Present
by MysticalStarlightKitsune
Summary: In a future where Skeleton King rules over Shuggazoom, the war still ongoing but some of the monkey team members are missing, a team is sent back in time to change the future and train the Monkey Team of the past to prevent the Undead Shuggazoom of the future. Contains CanonXCanon and CanonXOC, read if you like or feel free not to, Constructive Critiques only please and thanks!


**A/N:** This is a SRMTHFG Fanfiction that was originally posted on my deviantART but took it down because of the many mistakes it had, maybe someone will recognize this maybe no heh, it won't be as much of a mess this time around though. Anywho this will contain OCs and some OCXCanon shippings so if that's not your thing feel free to not read this, I will only accept constructive critiques for this series. For now, it will be rated for teens but it might be subject to change as things go on, I will change ratings accordingly.**  
**

An evil cackle echoes within the night of a blood-red full moon, looming over a once flourishing life-like city which is now a place of residence to the walking undead. No sign of a living thing was seen unless if in the closed off inner parts of the city, they live in hiding out of sight of the living dead creatures serving under the embodiment of death itself, the Skeleton King. The remaining living residents of the city secretly meet in the most secluded parts of the alleyways, plotting of a way to overthrow the evil king, and regain control over the city of the undead which was once known as Shuggazoom City. "Are you finished yet? We will miss the Resistance Meeting if you do not make haste." A female shrewd but gentle voice spoke from the darkness. "Not much longer, I just want to make sure to properly end my visit to this statue of the sacred ones." Another female voice replied to the earlier one, the girl that replied stands up and smiles at the smaller hooded female after muttering a prayer to the statue of six figures aligned in an outwards V formation made of pure gold. The female that spoke first reveals herself under the crimson moonlight, her black cloak having a yellow green crescent moon and star on the forehead part of it while the taller female has feline ears and tail on hers. Her fox tail and monkey feet are the only parts visible of her aside from her blue and magenta eyes that shine from the shadow of her cover, she speaks once more "I can sense the evil king's lapdogs nearby, we must leave now." She gently urged her cat cloaked companion who nodded to her. "Sorry for the delay, I'm ready now." "Good, let us be off now I thought I heard that demon monkey close by." The two whisk off into the darkness fading into it.

Two red lights pierce the darkness of the entrance to the main alleyway that lead to the statue "Oho hohoho, it seems we have some remaining thorns in the resistance after all. Come formless, we shall follow those two fools to their hideout and rid his majesty of them once and for all!" an evil familiar voice cackled as the lights of his eyes are overtaken by the blackness of night. The two cloaked women sneak and creep their way through the alleys silently and swiftly as shadows, but completely unaware of unwanted company following behind so close but yet so far, finally reaching their destination which is a seemingly abandoned old factory. The feline cloaked woman knocked on the door twice after looking around to make sure she and her companion were not followed or seen, a pair of eyes peer through a slot in the door after sliding it aside. "The destined ones, who are chosen" a male voice speaks through the slot "to be the ones to end the evil king of death's reign." The ladies responded in unison finishing the password like sentence. "Welcome back fellow allies heh." The voice chuckled as he closes the slot and opens the door for the ladies to enter and closes it once they do.

After having entered the two pull back their hoods revealing their faces and find themselves being greeted by a red robotic monkey with a yellow tint to his fur with black eyes, the owner of the voice who spoke the first half of the password. "Kept me waiting long enough Anarai, who's the new girl?" the male monkey spoke as he turned his attention to the human girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The cybernetic hybrid looked to her human companion then back to the male "Jessana, she's a descendant of the Cathorian Warrior Tribe. She may not look it though, but she has inherited her father's ability to swap between human and cat form at will. I decided to take her in since the Evil One killed her family, do go easy on her now Sparky, she'll adjust to the rules of the Rules eventually." She replies in a half calm, half playful harassing tone of voice. "Hey I told you not to call me that! The name's Raijin how many times do I gotta tell you that?!" The boy huffs in annoyance causing Anarai to chuckle "Still as spunky as ever like your dad, so how much have you improved in your piloting skills during my absence? Any crashes?" she asked as she walked with Jessana following close behind "Just only two, heh I'm already half as good as my father was!" Raijin replied proudly with a smirk "Liar!" a female voice called out in response "You had seven crashes recently! Making it two-hundred-forty-four crashes altogether added onto your two-hundred-thirty-seven other crashes!" The three look over to the owner of the voice which is a yellow monkey with some slight orange tint to her fur with pink eyes "Novea!" the male shouted at his older sister in irritation.

"What? It's the truth and you know it little brother." The elder sibling sighed with her arms crossed but soon smirked "Tryin' to impress her again huh?" She chuckled teasingly as her brother pouts but soon gets over it "By the way, does Jessana even speak?" he asked looking over at the cybernetic female hybrid who looks at him and then at her friend. "S-Sorry I'm not saying much, just trying to get used to the new surroundings in here." She spoke in response fidgeting in place shyly looking around, the violet hybrid looks to reddish-yellow monkey with a soft smile that says 'that answer your question?' and walks off towards the back of the room. "Aww come on, not the non-talking thing again, what I do this time to get that?" he asks puzzledly as he follows his crush "All I did was ask if she could talk." She doesn't reply to him, she stops in front of a doorway and turns her head slightly to look over her shoulder as if waiting for her companion to follow, the timid girl looks over finally and trots over to her side. "…Is the meeting being held in that room then?" She asked softly with her hybrid companion nodding before walking in with the two siblings following in after her. The Cathorian warrior girl stands there for a bit hesitantly, bats at the little bell on her choker for a bit before looking at the doorway, then is startled by the feeling of something having pounced onto her shoulders causing her to shriek. "W-Wha?!" She looks over seeing a small sandy yellow colored fennec monkeyfox with green markings on his face perched on her shoulders smiling curiously at her "Don't worry, I don't bite! Name's Matic by the way, nice to meet'cha!" the young male exclaimed cheerfully. "O-Oh…? Um… N-Nice to meet you too." She replied warmly after discovering that he's friendly "Yay a new friend woo-hoo!" he cheered happily as his tail wags making her giggle at him "You're so cute haha." She continued before looking down after feeling a slight tug on her sleeve, seeing a sky-blue monkey who happens to be holding her sleeve to get her attention. "My apologies miss, I hope he isn't bothering you he gets rather excited around new people." he says politely, Jessana smiles softly and shakes her head "I don't mind, he's not bothering me. He's actually helping me not be so anxious, and you are?" The male clears his throat before speaking again "I am Mr. Hal Gibriel, but you can simply call me Gibriel, just not Mr or Hal if you please. You must be Jessana correct?" she nods "Y-Yeah, I'm the new member to the…. Um…. Hyperforce Resistance Team…. Is it called?" asking slightly unsure but smiles once Matic confirmed her thought to be correct.

"She came back?! YAAAAAY!" The small crossbreed boy shouts for joy and darts off in through the doorway that Anarai, Raijin, and Novea went through making Jessana jump a bit and Gibriel sighs "Do forgive him, he looks up to Anarai and thinks very highly of her. In return of her constant kindness towards him as well as her guidance he sort of sees her as a hero one could say. Anyway, let's not be late for the meeting hmm? We'll be sure to fill you in afterwards since this meeting will be about something we discussed beforehand." He said before walking through the doorway and Jessana following after him curiously. Once entering the room, she looks around before looking over at the young robot simianfox who had jumped up onto the cybernetic hybrid's shoulders and smiled softly as she has her attention focused on who looks to be the leader of the Hyperforce Resistance Team. She stands with them, and looks towards the man who they have their undivided attention to. "Who is that guy?" The catgirl whispered curiously "That's Tieru, he's the one in charge of our team. You could say that he's the head leader of the resistance itself while he also has a second in command to help him." The yellowish-red monkey whispers back "…? Who would be the second in command?" the dark brown haired feline warrior whispered once more, the yellow monkey looked to Anarai with her eyes then back up at the new recruit "Anarai's the second in command, she doesn't look it but she's a force to be reckoned with and to be respected." Almost as if on cue with hearing her name, the violet hybrid looks at the two with her eyes and shushes them "Leader Tieru is soon to speak, show him respect with silence and listen to what he has to say." The two girls become silent and turn their attention fully to the leader who is setting something up. "When he calls me up there to speak, I want you to stay with Rai and Novea alright? You can't follow me up there." The second in command spoke as she looked to the little one on her shoulders "Aww okay…" He says sadly "Will you be back over here when you're done?" "Only if he dismisses me from up there I will, sorry kiddo." She replies back softly with an apologetic smile. "Can I go up there when you're done speaking?" She chuckles quietly at the expectant child's constant questions "We'll see." "Okay."

The leader cleared his throat to silence the leftover chitchatting before continuing "As all of you know, we gather here daily to plot and plan the overthrow of the Evil Skeleton King. In last night's meeting we discussed the passageways of the castle and what ones were heavily guarded while the others were left open, I will review over that now before going into the final part of the plan." He says as he holds up a remote and presses a button bringing down a screen that shows a layout map of the castle "In the west wing, the formless patrol every part of it constantly. Although very low on intelligence, they make up for it by combating in large numbers. Take this fact to mind that if you come across one, many others are sure to be close by to aid their ally. In the south wing is full of the mid-higher up ranked beasts in the king's army, they appear fragile but are far from it. Do not be misled by their looks, and take care in facing them they are quite agile. As for the North and East wings, they are open but instead of guards there are deadly traps that prevent entry and anyone trying to get to the Throne Room. The traps consist of motion and heat detectors that shoot small but very poisonous needles at anyone unfortunate enough to be picked up by them. Sadly, one of our scouts has learned this the hard way but it is thanks to their sacrifice we now have this helpful information and will be more mindful of it when we go to initiate Plan A." He then presses a button that displays a layout of the throne room "Now for the final part of the plan, once the squads have made their way through the designated paths, we will all meet in the room behind the throne and ambush the Evil King. Keep in mind that he will have his right-hand follower Mandarin with him and he is not to be taken so lightly. Anyone coming into his path especially take great care, he is ruthless and merciless." In response to hearing the name, the crowd growls and hiss in extreme disdain. The new recruit tilts her head puzzledly and looks to the others "Who is this guy that everyone seems to hate?" she whispers curiously "…He was once a part of the Super Robot Monkey Team, the leader of it to be exact. But he felt he was more fit to be the ruler of Shuggazoom City rather than its protector; the team could not allow it to happen so they oppressed him with everything they had and banished him to a prison he later escaped from." Anarai responded as Jessana's eyes saddened "So that means he's our enemy now?" "Yes, he serves the embodiment of evil and death himself. The constant main threat over the years of this once peaceful city, any ally of that man is an enemy of ours." She finishes firmly before being silent once again "If Plan A fails, we have a Plan B." Tieru looks to Anarai with his cerulean eyes she comes up by his side in response once young Matic jumped off from her shoulders "Yes sir." Standing next to him, she is shorter in comparison to him because of him being human and she a robotic Hedgehog, Fox, Monkey Hybrid she faces the crowd firmly in a leadership position. "Plan B consists of a two or possibly four-person party going back into the past with the help of the Time Mage Goriian's spirit. That party is to evaluate the monkey team's abilities at that time with a test, if they are behind the requirement needed to change the future to its true course, said team will then proceed to train them until they reach that requirement or even overpass it. As the prophecy states, the leader of the team Chiro, being the chosen human who wields the power primate is key to changing the future to what it really is supposed to be. The prophecy also states that there is another who will aid him; I cannot guarantee that all of us denizens of Undead Shuggazoom City will remain in the true future that is to come. But I can assure you that those who are going into the past are trustworthy and capable people who have trained for this occasion, one of them being myself." When Anarai mentions herself they all murmur to themselves in concern "Fear not, I know I will be missed here if we do have to resort to Plan B. I will be counting on every single one of you to do your part in holding the place down here in the future, and if Plan B succeeds…. And I happen to be one of those that disappear… Do not forget me… Remember me not for the many missions I have accomplished or for the rank that I am… But, remember me for what I have done to help gather a resistance to give us all hope in this bleak situation… Remember me for the one who took care of those in need of homes or protection… With that aside, we have a new member to our resistance. Her name is Jessana, a descendant of the Cathorian Warrior Tribe, daughter to Nekeeta and Khalsho. I have taken her under my wing and taught her everything I know in fighting, she will be coming with me for part of Plan B for I feel she would be of great help, that is all." She looks to her partner at the corner of her eye still retaining her regal position, Tieru nods in response and Anarai smiles at Auto who excitedly comes running up to her and jumps back onto her shoulders. "Welcome aboard Jess, we are glad to have you along. Squad A, are you prepared for your Aerial Sneak Attack?" "Yes sir, my men and I will be ready and disperse at your signal." Raijin replies firmly "Good, as for Squads B and C, will your support teams be at the ready when the time comes?" "Anytime sir!" "Squads D through G are you also set?" "Affirmative sir, we'll be out on the fray when you call!" "Then this meeting is over, hopefully the fall of the evil lord will draw close soon. Remember everyone, timing is everything we cannot afford to make any mistakes or it is all over for us, dismissed." He declares firmly and watches as everyone leaves the room, he looks to Anarai "Not to be rude, what is it that makes you trust the girl you took in? For all we know she could be claiming to be the daughter of the couple you mentioned but is really an enemy." The second in command smiled slyly "I don't blame you for your skepticism; it is rather short on notice. I promise that she is an ally, I have witnessed the slaughter of her people firsthand so I know what I say to be true." The taller male raises a brow at his tiny companion "Besides, as the prophecy stated that there is more to Chiro than meets the eye, it is the same for Jessana. She possesses a skill that no other resident here has and is said to be something that works in tune with the Power Primate. I shall take my leave now good evening to you Tieru." She said calmly but gently before leaving "I hope we do not have to go with Plan B, but if we do please be safe my dear friend and try not to be reckless." The man spoke solemnly as he watched her go she stops and looks back at him still smiling gently "Will do, you do what you can as well… Try not to let that big head of yours get too big, I'll have to flatten it myself if not Rai do it in my place." She joked as he chuckled in response to her "I'll try not to." He turns his attention back to the display screen once she left the room, lost deep in his thoughts.

Once entering the main room, she looks around until she spots Raijin waving at her to come over "Looks like he saved a seat for us Mattie." She smiled softly before walking over "Ana… Do you like Rai-rai?" the young simianfox asked in a shy curious tone causing her to look at him with a brow raised "As in love? Well I most certainly don't hate him, he is a good and close friend, but it is rather obvious he likes me." She giggled "Why do you ask little one?" "…Well, um… N-Never mind, let's get a Starshake!" the tiny monkeyfox responded timidly changing the subject "Alright, sounds good." She replied as she trotted over to the table everyone was sitting at sitting next to Sparks. "So, how did Anarai end up finding you anyway? Since the Skeleton King had left you for dead after he took out the rest of your tribe." Gibriel asked the new recruit as he had been talking with her before Anarai came into the room with her little sidekick. "…After he left me, I was wandering around in search of shelter when the remaining Mantadons came and attacked me, she stepped in and rescued me. So, she had been taking care of me ever since then, you could say she's been a mentor plus a friend to me." She smiled at the happy memory amongst the sad one she told, ""But apparently, she's the creation of my older sister, or well... the creation of a very extremely close friend of mine."she looks over at Anarai and Matic receiving their Starshakes and Sparks attempting to share it with the violet hybrid but she playfully pulls it away from him, jokingly giving him a hard time as Matic and Novea are chuckling at his reaction to the violet hybrid's goofing around out of fun. She takes a sip of her own beverage "Mmm its pretty sweet." She said happily causing Gibriel to chuckle at her sudden change in moods "Starshakes are like normal milkshakes only sweeter with some tinges of other flavors in the mix." The blue male then smiles assuringly "I do wish you the best of luck in finding her when Plan B does come into play." "Thanks I appreciate it… Also, does this happen often with them?" Jessana laughs as she looks over at Raijin and Anarai "It happens every now and then, but most of the time you'll see him flirting with her and she purposely but playfully ignores him. Although it annoys him greatly, he knows she's doing it out of kiddingly messing with him and lets her get away with it since he's the only one she really does that with." He replied laughing at the two "It can be pretty comical to watch at times if not at all times, especially when Tieru happens to come in when Sparks is trying to hit on her. It is very comical to see his reaction to it, he wants to comment about it but keeps quiet and just walks off haha."

"You gonna share that shake with me or not Ana?" the reddish yellow male asks with a brow slightly raised "I get it, you're playin hard to get aren't you?" he smirks, she smirks back at Sparks like 'Oh you think so?' and playfully blows starshake bits through the straw at him getting it all on his face "…Yeah definitely playing hard to get." Raijin said in response to her action, he licks the bits that were around his lips "Mmm Strawberry Grape Starshake, not bad." Anarai tries all she can to keep from busting out laughing at what happened when his sister and Matic are already doing so with Gibriel and Jessana. The younger sibling grabs a napkin and wipes the stuff off from his face, he looks at his crush trying not to laugh himself "Does a monkey have to beg to share a shake with somebody?" he chuckled and Anarai beginning to laugh "No, he just has to ask." He joins her in laughing as she moves the shake over to where he can stick his straw in it too to sip on it contently with her, he playfully pokes her in the side to get back at her causing her to yip "Got'cha." "Oh, you're gonna get it for that Sparky" she said laughing "I told ya not to call me that!" he laughs as he was having too much fun to get annoyed by her calling him that.

Out of nowhere a swarm of Formless appear and begin to almost flood the whole building, including in the meeting room where the leader still is. Looking behind him after being snapped out of his thoughts he sees the group crashing through the ceiling and stands with his fists ready to fight "_…Tch found our hideout, didn't they? We need to drive them out and fast before matters get worse."_ One formless attacked and he retaliates with a swift kick knocking it back, another comes at him from the side slamming him into the wall causing boxes of heavy equipment to fall and pile onto the formless and Tieru the room becoming silent. The other formless leave and join the others that are in the main room, out of having fast reaction speed Anarai jumps up onto her feet ready to fight "A surprise attack, everyone be careful!" she shouted as she immediately leapt into the fray taking on one enemy at a time the siblings join the fight soon after with Gibriel, Matic however fled to hide with the others that are too young or too weak to fight. Jessana having been taken by surprise stands there for a bit as her mind tries to register what's going on, when a formless attacks her she immediately dodges barely getting scraped by its claws, she places her hand on the side of her cheek where the wound was made and glares at her attacker "You'll pay for surprising a cat!" she hissed and growled as she shifted to her cat form being a Siamese with pink stripes coming off from her face and body. She attacks swiftly with her spear stabbing through the intruder causing it to melt into a pile of black muck, she then joins the fray with the others. "Takes her a while to get going doesn't it?" The younger sibling asked Anarai with a sweatdrop "Sometimes…. She doesn't handle surprise attacks too well but she makes up for it when she does react" she replied also having a sweatdrop "It's a good thing that luck decided to be with her that time the formless attacked her, if she hadn't she would have been more than just scratched." "Yeeeah, let's just continue fighting alright? Wait…. Who's coming down from above?!" Raijin exclaimed as he saw a figure, Anarai growled "… I think I have an idea of who it could be." She replied unenthused, a familiar orange monkey comes down and lands in front of them smirking evilly. "So, this is where the Hyperforce Resistance fools have been hiding all these years? Finally! Now it's time to get rid of you all." the demon monkey cackled "Mandarin!" Sparks growled as he keeps to Anarai's side protectively "How did you find this place?" "It was all thanks to the defective and her friend; if I hadn't seen them I wouldn't have been able to find this place by following them! Isn't that nice of them to give me a hand?" "W-What?!" Raijin gasped in response while Anarai growled even more "You were closer than I sensed then, fine. You will go down here and now traitor!" she snarled as Mandarin laughed in amusement "Oh how that reminds me of Antauri, so bold and willing to step up at the cost of anything for the safety of a friend, even if it costed his life. Oh, how easily he fell to my power! Hahahahahahahahaha! Such a sad shame though we could not be on the same team once more like old times hmhmhmhmhmheheheheheheheheheh! " the orange demon sneered "Now I will dispose of you like I did him! You defective fool!" he smirked as he gets ready to attack her only to be intercepted by Sparks who is trying to hold him off "Now Anarai! Take Jessana and go! You know what I mean! I'll hold him back!" the young pilot shouted as he kept his father's old nemesis at bay with the help of his sister "I can't just leave you! You're one of the ones that's to come with me!" she retorted "You and Tieru are the other two in the four person party!" "Don't worry about me! Just go and don't look back!" Reluctantly Anarai grabs Jessana's hand and bolts off with her to the back part of the room on the opposite side of where the meeting room was shouting at the top of her lungs fighting back tears "You take care Rai; promise me you won't get yourself killed." "Heh I promise, just focus on what you're supposed to do!" he shouts back in response as Gibriel comes to help keep old Mandarin busy.

The two reach the Time Mage's chamber and approach a Spaceship Pod "Go Anarai, time is short, I wish you luck…" The time mage's voice echoed, unmoving the female hybrid still stands in front of the pod "I… I can't leave everyone, not with Mandarin. He'll kill everyone…. Gah, I have to go help." Jessana shakes her head furiously as she reverted to human form, looking at her mentor and friend sadly as her hand shook while holding hers. "We… Have to go Jess, it's hard even for me, we must do this." The hybrid spoke to her friend.

~~Back to Raijin, Novea, Gibriel, and Mandarin~~

The three seem like they have him on the run til Mandarin pushes them back and off from him "Having the nerve to stand in my way? You three will pay!" the demon clone howled angrily "Not as much as you're gonna pay for the trouble you gave my father and mother, we'll put an end to you here and now Mandarin…" Raijin growled as he had landed onto his feet skidding backwards from being knocked back. "Got that right, you're gonna pay big time for giving mom and dad trouble!" Novea added to her little brother's statement "Oh? So it seems that Sparx and Nova did have young ones after all… Then the same must be for Gibson and Otto yes? You Sky Blue one looks exactly like Gibson and Antauri could possibly have a descendant as well?" Mandarin cackled "Raijin, stun him momentarily, it may not be much but you need to go and see if Anarai and Jessana left safely. Don't worry, your sister and I will keep this old fossil busy" Gibriel whispered to the younger brother who nodded "MAGNA BALL BLAZER!" he shouted as he shot a ball of red electrical energy at Mandarin, trapping him inside of it and pieces of metal coming off from the walls and sticking to the ball "Dad's signature move, finally perfected it all these years eat that." The red monkey snickered before running off on all fours to where the two girls went "_Anarai, you had better be gone by the time I get there, I don't want you caught in this. Not when you've got the opportunity to go to the past to change the future, I'm not gonna let you miss that opportunity._" He thought to himself as he ran.

~~Back to Jessana and Anarai~~

Jessana still looking down at Anarai with saddened eyes not knowing what to do or say, she then looks over at the doorway out of her cat sense of hearing having picked up the sound of someone coming "Oh, Raijin!" she exclaimed happily to see he's okay, Anarai perks up to look at him "I said to go! Now! Mandarin isn't gonna be down for much longer!" he urged her "I'm not leaving… Not without you, he'll kill you if we leave!" she snapped with worry and anger he comes up to her and places his hands on her shoulders "And he'll kill you if you don't leave, I know you can do this Anarai. You're strong; you trained the hardest out of us all for this. Don't worry about us; you're counting on us all to hold down the fort while you're gone for Plan B right? Have faith in us! We're counting on you to do your part just as much as you are with us, don't let your fears hold you back from trying." Before she could retort Gibriel and Novea's screams echo through the halls followed by Mandarin's laughter "No…. Novea! Gibriel! Wait…. What about Matic?! Where is he?!" Anarai questioned with concern, beginning to slightly panic "I don't know Ana, probably in hiding since the kid's good at it. Don't make me repeat myself again, go! Mandarin will be here and fast!" the reddish yellow monkey urged once more as he spun Anarai around to shove her into the pod with Jessana but she resisted "…Be safe." She softly spoke as her admirer places something in her free hand "I will, just go and concentrate on Plan B… Take this with you as a reminder I always got your back Ana… Yeah this thing means a lot to me, but not as much as you mean to me you're irreplaceable." He speaks softly while his voice also sounds shaken; watching the pod door close and looks over his shoulder out of hearing Mandarin's chuckling getting closer, then as he turned to look behind him he sees Mandarin already there and immediately stabs him with the beam saber on his left hand "Now you get it son of Sparx and Nova!" the demon monkey laughed maniacally as Raijin's pained scream echoed throughout the room Anarai's eyes widened at what happened while Jessana covered her eyes, "No! Raijin!" the feline warrior cried out as her mentor could only stare on wordlessly in horror, as tears welled up. "A-Anarai…. We…. We're counting on you…. D…. Don't mess this up…!" The monkey gasped in pain as he slams his fist onto the launch button "_I love you Anarai… Be strong, you and Jessana both… I know you can put an end to this hell we're living in._" The pilot smirks at Mandarin despite his current situation "H-Heh, I...I'm not... l-l... etting you... any... where... near her... or Jes...sana... Y...ou're not... touching... either of... th... them..." He said weakly as he coughed causing the demon monkey to furiously toss him aside howling and screeching "Heed my words defective! You will not live for long! Your head will be served to the Skeleton King on a platter when I find you next time!" after a while of stomping and screeching to let out his rage he huffs and looks over at the guardian formless hanging around outside the doorway "Take the captured ones to the castle, they are to be his majesty's prisoners until further notice." He snarled at them and looked back to where the pod was once "… Indeed you must heed my words. You won't be safe…. No…. Not for long…." He smirks to himself as the guardian formless drag away Raijin's unconscious body while other ones drag away Gibriel and Novea. Matic, having been watching everything from one of the holes in the room is trembling from sheer terror of what he witnessed. He keeps hidden and quiet until Mandarin and the formless had left. "W-What do I do….? I…. I'm all alone…. And I-I'm scared…." the small male whimpered and sobbed softly from his hiding place.

~~Inside the Spaceship Pod~~ 

Anarai finally fell to her knees after having stood there frozen from shock of what she saw "You… You… You idiot! You're just as irreplaceable as I am! You…. You have no idea." She cried out as she slammed her fists onto the floor, fighting back whatever tears that hadn't fallen "Always playing the hero like your father…. Always putting others before yourself no matter the situation…. Idiot…. Don't die please… Don't you dare die…." she softly cried looking down at his pilot badge he gave her to hold onto "You still have to find your parents you moron, I promised them I'd keep you safe til you came of age to see them again." Jessana knelt by her companion, crying herself as she puts a hand on her back "_I hate it when I feel so powerless… So unable to help those that matter to me. I don't think there's anything I can say to offer comfort to Anarai… All I feel I can do is just offer my hand to you._" She thinks to herself, not a moment too soon the ship begins to prepare to go into hyperdrive Anarai sighs as she picks up the badge and wipes her eyes "We better get into our seats now, lest we get tossed about from the craziness of the wormhole." She spoke calmly as she stood up putting the badge into the neck part of her scarf "Okay… But will you be alright?" She replied as she headed to the front part of the ship with her and got fastened in. "I'm going to have to be… There's no time to mourn over Raijin's possible death… Once we complete this mission… Chances are he will just be born again but in the true future with his sister… I have to believe that he will be okay in the end…." She replied solemnly as the ship begins to tilt from entering hyperdrive mode for the wormhole "_I'm not as good as a pilot as Rai or his father, but I'm not the absolute worst one either… Concentrate…. Get us there in one piece…. Remember your training._" She mentally pep talks herself as she grabs the controls taking in a deep breath and letting it out "_I know you're still deeply affected by what happened to Raijin…. You're trying so hard to be strong, and that's what he would probably want for you… For both of your sakes and our future…. I'll be strong with you…_" Jess thinks to herself as she braces herself for the wormhole. She watches as the lights race by through the pod window "Whoooooa…. That is so cool, the lights are so pretty!" she smiled excitedly making her mentor and friend laugh "Easily amused, aren't you?" Jess giggled "So you noticed."

"So, are we close to where we need to be?" she continued "Almost, just a little farther now…. In a few minutes we'll be reaching Shuggazoom City's past." She replied as she steers the pod through the hyperspace time wormhole, in a matter of minutes they reach their destination. Or at least the orbit system of it "Watch out for that huge meteorite with a face Anarai!" Jessana shouted in fear, just as she did, the pilot swiftly steers the pod around the meteor barely scraping by it and crash landing into Shuggazoom's planet. Once the pod stopped skidding the two look out the window in awe at the sunlight "This… This is what the older citizens called day time…. Something we don't even see in our current future." Anarai said in amazement "It's so pretty compared to the dark, because you can actually see!" Jessana added pretty amazed herself. Before doing anything else, the pilot examines the space pod seeing it's in mint condition still. She presses a few buttons and it turns invisible "Now we need to seek out the Monkey Team" "I thought we passed by their Super Robot?" "Yes, but there is a chance they aren't in it, as the stories stated that during peaceful days like this they went out." "Oh, that's true." The violet hybrid takes out a device from her scarf and presses some buttons on it and it makes a sound. "So, they appear to be in the city itself, there are two inside of the robot right now. Hm…" "Split up huh? How about we observe the ones in the city first?" "Same thought I had Jess, we observe them in town for a bit and then perhaps test them in battle." "Hm, that sounds like it could work." The cat warrior nods in agreement and walks with her companion into the city since they landed in the outskirts.


End file.
